gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom
The ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology and Combat Characteristics Besides the standard and optional armament used on the ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, the Blaze Wizard equipped ZAKU Phantom also adds a large number of AGM138 "Firebee" guided missiles, which are stored inside the Wizard Pack to the armament of the suit. The Blaze Wizard also adds additional thrusters to the suit, granting it enhanced speed and maneuverability. However, unlike other high-mobility packs (Aile Striker and Force Silhouette), the Blaze Wizard lacks real flight ability. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :The shoulder shield is a distinctive feature of the ZAKU series. Unlike most mobile suit shields which are mounted or held by the left hand, the shields of the ZAKU series are mounted on the shoulder, leaving both hands free to hold weapons. Large enough to protect the torso the shield also serves as a storage unit for the beam tomahawk and for two spare energy clips for the beam rifle. The ZAKU Phantom possesses two shoulder shields, doubling its defensive and offensive abilities. ;*MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk :The beam tomahawk is a new variant of beam saber technology. It uses a shaped emitter to generate a small beam shaped ideally for cutting, but is terrible for piercing. The technology of the tomahawk allows for the beam to stay active even when it is no longer connected to the mobile suit's power supply. Combined with its aerodynamic design the tomahawk can be thrown as a makeshift ranged weapon. When no in use the tomahawk is stored in the ZAKU's shield. The ZAKU Phantom possesses two beam tomahawk. ;*Hand Grenade :The ZAKU series of mobile suits is equipped with four hand grenades, two mounted on each side skirt armor. The grenades are mid-range explosives that are used in the same manner as ordinary grenades. Though the ZAKU can only equip four grenades there are five models that can be equipped in various combinations. ;*MMI-M633 Beam Assault Rifle :The MMI-M633 beam assault rifle is a new model of beam rifle developed for the ZAKU series of mobile suits. Unlike previous beam rifles these do not draw power from the mobile suit's battery, instead energy is supplied by a drum-shaped energy clip attached to the beam rifle. This limits the number of shots available, however when the power is used up the energy clip can be ejected and replaced with a fresh one. ;*AGM138 "Firebee" Missile Launcher :The weapons system of the Blaze Wizard pack is a pair of AGM138 "Firebee" missile launcher, each of which loads at least 14 missiles. History As with the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior, the ZAKU Phantom can also be equipped with the Blaze Wizard pack, which is also the most common used of the packs. As a result, at least three ZAFT ace pilots use a ZAKU Phantom equipped with this pack. Since the suit was designed for commanders and ace pilots, many of these pilots painted their suit in personal colors, while the standard color-scheme was green. One of these aces is ZAFT red Rey Za Burrel, who piloted a custom white colored suit and belonged to the crew of the new battleship [[Min Minerva. When the ZAFT colony Armory One was attacked by the Earth Alliance Phantom Pain special forces, Rey was thrown early in conflict when the Minerva pursued the special forces unit after it had stolen three Gundam prototypes. During the pursue, Rey fought several times against Neo Roanoke in his TS-MA4F Exus Mobile Armor although none of them managed to damage the other. When the Second Bloody Valentine War broke out, the Minerva traveled across Earth's oceans to ZAFT's Gibraltar Base. During this time, the ship was attacked several times by Earth Alliance forces, as well as their new Orb Union allies. Rey and his Blaze ZAKU Phantom served as a stationary gun turret for the ship. Rey's suit was eventually critically damaged in a last battle against the joint EA/Orb forces near Crete. Luckily for Rey, he could switch to the newer and more powerful ZGMF-X666S Legend. Another custom colored orange Blaze ZAKU Phantom was used by ace Heine Westenfluss, who used his suit in the first space battle against the EA shortly after declaration of war. During this battle Heine was able to destroy even ships with the light weapons of his suit. He eventually switched to the newly developed ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited, which was painted in the same orange scheme as his former Blaze ZAKU Phantom. Former ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior pilot Dearka Elsman also piloted a custom black painted Blaze ZAKU Phantom during the last weeks of the war in battles against the EA forces defending the relay stations of the Requiem superweapon and the battle around the Mobile Space Fortress Messiah. During this battle, Dearka's suit was shot in the leg, although he survived without injuries. The last known pilot of a Blaze ZAKU Phantom was former ZGMF-X88S Gaia pilot Riika Sheder, who used as ZAKU Phantom after the Gaia was stolen to help Jess Rabble and Courtney Heironimus fight against several GAT-SO2R N Dagger N mobile suits. She also used her suit later to escort a shuttle carrying Edward Harrelson and Bernadette Leroux to hand over to the EA. During the exchange however, the shuttle was attacked by the ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour, whom Riika in her suit and Morgan Chevalier in his Exus fought. Ultimately the Proto Saviour was driven away by Jean Carry. Picture Gallery Zgmf-1001m-rey.jpg|Blaze ZAKU Phantom Rey Za Burrel colors zgmf-1001m-heine.jpg|Blaze ZAKU Phantom Heine Westenfluss colors zgmf-1001m-dearka.jpg|Blaze ZAKU Phantom Dearka Elsman colors zgmf-1001m-riika.jpg|Blaze ZAKU Phantom Riika Sheder colors Reference Gallery Games MSV-BlazeZakuPhantomYzakJuleCustom.JPG|Games MSV - Blaze ZAKU Phantom (Yzak Jule Custom) External Links *Blaze ZAKU Phantom on MAHQ *Blaze ZAKU Phantom on GundamOfficial ja:ZGMF-1001/M ブレイズザクファントム